Excaliber
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Harry's the descendant of Arthur. He's given the Sword Excaliber by the Lady in the Lake, who's lake just happens to be the lake at Hogwart's, and he and Ginny are trained by Merlin to defeat Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**Excalibur **

Chapter One: Prologue

The legend of the blade

_It is said that when Arthur was still the king of Camelot, but nearing the end of his reign, he gave the sword back the lady in the lake. It is also said that he asked her to give it to the one of his descendant's that would need it most against a Dark Lord that would be coming again. He didn't know who this person was, but it was tasked for the Lady of the Lake to give the sword to the person again, whether it be Male or Female. It is also said that Merlin himself would come back and train this person in magic and fighting style. No one knew for certain whether this legend was true or not, but they still waited with baited breath._

This is where our story picks up, over 2000 years later in the late 20th century England. A young boy, no older than 16, was walking around the lake at the private school he attended during the school year. No one knew that this lake was also the home of the legendary Lady of the Lake of Arthurian legend, but they were to soon find out. When the young man saw a vision of loveliness standing on the lake, he put his hands to his emerald green eyes and rubbed them to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he looked again, the lady was still there, and it looked like she was coming towards him. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't scared. She was carrying what he could tell was a sword in her hand, and it looked like she was coming at him with it.

"Do not fear Harry Potter, I will never harm you. You are the legendary descendant of the Great King Arthur, and it was given to me as a task to give you the legendary sword Excaliber. It was said that it was to be given to his descendant when a great need arose, and a Dark Lord was at hand. I know that he has been around for way to many years, but the last descendant was your father, and we didn't know about him til after his death, I'm sorry about that. Now you are tasked with the opportunity to train with the sword and ancient magic, will you accept?" The lady just smiled when she asked this, for it was more of a formality than a question.

"I don't know why you would think me so worthy of this M'lady, but I do accept the responsibility, if even it is to destroy the one who killed my parents." Harry carefully came forward and took the sword from the Lady of the Lake, which is whom he was certain that this was now and bowed to her. "So who is it that is going to be training me, and how am I going to get around my schoolwork for this?"

"You will be trained by Merlin himself, and as for your schoolwork, you don't have to worry about it, you will have learned everything you need to learn by the time your done. Now are you ready to go and train? Don't worry about your friends and family, they won't even know your gone, except when you get back, you would have changed quite a bit. You will be stronger, bigger, and more advanced in all sorts of magic and non magic stuff. You may tell one person of where your going, and they will be your person that you rely on as your pedestal, your rock that you stand on. Who will that be, who will be your solid rock of conformity?" She looked at him with a small grin, for she had an idea who it would be without even asking. She had been keeping an eye on him, ever since he came to this school, and there was one person that he thought he could tell without them getting all freaked out.

"I will tell my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She will need to know anyway. Is there any way that she could come with me to train, or at least so that she will be around the same age as me when we get back. I am assuming that while no time will have passed here, it will be a few years where I'm going to be going." Harry smirked a bit when he saw that she didn't have an answer for that, but that he was right.

"Yes she can come with you, but she won't be going through the same training as you. If what I have seen of her is true, then she would be a great healer, and an addition to your magical force that will equal yours when your done. Go get her Harry, and then we can get started."

"Actually, she is just on the other side of the lake, I was on my way to meet her when I saw you. So is there a way that we can get over there quicker so that we can get started. I'm also assuming that we won't be needing any of our stuff, since we will be coming right back to this time."

"Yes you won't be needing any of your stuff, and aww there she is, I see her now, I will go get her for you, and then we can go." She took off across the lake, and after a slight conversation that included waves of Harry basically saying that everything was ok, and to come with her. Ginny made her way across the lake with the help of the Lady of the Lake. When she was over on the other side of the lake, she gave Harry a big kiss, then looked at the other person.

"So are we going to go, or are we going to be sitting here all day?"

"Well you two, just grab my hand, and we can get going."

They each took one of her hands, and they felt a familiar tugging behind their navels, and landed in a familiar spot, in fact it was right where they had just left, but it smelt a lot cleaner around here. Like it was maybe before the founders. They looked around and weren't to surprised to see that the Castle wasn't there yet.

"Well it looks like this is where we will be doing our training for a while Gin, you ready?"

She just smiled at him and gave him a big kiss, and said. "I'm ready for anything Harry, as long as it is with you." She kissed him again, and they took each others hand and followed the Lady of the Lakes instructions to where they were supposed to go, deeper into the forest, which didn't seem so forbidden back in this time.

A/N: Ok, like it or hate it, please leave a review. —Donald


	2. Avalon

**Excaliber**

Chapter Two: Avalon

A/N: I have decided to change a bit in what the first chapter has said. I got an interesting review saying that Harry was to young for this story, so I am going to be putting him at 16 and Ginny at 15, I will change the first chapter when I get a chance, just remember that their age is now 16 and 15. Please as always read and review. —Donald

What they found was an island in the middle of the lake that they didn't know existed in their time. They found that there was a boat there waiting for them. They got into the boat, and it took them to the middle of the Lake to where they met someone that looked a bit like their Headmaster, who greeted them with a smile. "Welcome Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, welcome to Avalon. This is where you will be training with me for the next couple of years. Don't worry, no time will pass back at the school, but you will have to explain how you have grown in age. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to where you will be staying while you're here." He led them to a nice little cottage in the middle of the island. They found that it was a beautiful little cottage, and that they would be staying there together. There was three bedrooms, with a library, kitchen, training room, armory, and a study. "When you get back to the future, you will know how to get here whenever you need to. All of your stuff that you will be getting will be here waiting for you. You will be able to tell your friends about this place, and to expand on it if you two get married and start a family."

"Thank you sir, I don't know what I can do to thank you for everything that you have done for me. I promise you that I will train to my full ability, and to become the best at what you are going to teach me." Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand as they looked around the cottage.

"I also thank you sir, and don't know exactly what I will be trained in, but will do the best of my ability to learn." Ginny was also smiling, and they were looking around at the different things that they had in this house. She had found one more room that was for potions and healing. She had heard from the Lady of the Lake that she was mostly going to be training in healing, and some in martial skills along with magic. She was happy to see that she was going to be learning so much. She never told anyone, but she was hoping that one day she would be able to become a healer. She looked out the back door and saw a beautiful greenhouse that would rival Hogwart's greenhouses itself. She was also quite sure that both Professor Hooch, and Neville Longbottom would love to see this place when they got back.

Merlin was amused at their enthusiasm, and it showed in the smile on his face. "Please call me Merlin, we will be getting closer over the next few years, and you will learn to both love me and to hate me. I may be one of the most strict trainers that you will find, but I can have my fun side also. So I will let you two get settled in, and your training will start tomorrow. I would get plenty of sleep if I were you, it is going to be an early start from tomorrow on." He smiled as he watched their mouths drop, and then go exploring the cottage and the grounds. "Don't worry about any of the animals around here, their all friendly, and will help you if you need it."

The next few days were spent getting used to the training regimen and to their new house and area. They were loving Avalon, and found that it was getting easier to learn under both Merlin and the others that were helping them. They were learning swordsmanship from Merlin and some of the Knights of the Round Table that were still around. Merlin was teaching them about Ancient Magic, and Healing. They're healing training was in both Magical and non-magical ways. They learned about all of the healing potions, and were learning of all of the plants and other types of herbs. They're bodies were changed in that they were more fit, and able to withstand all kinds of weather conditions easier.

While they were training, they found that they were falling more in love than they had been when they were before they came back in time. A couple of years into the training, and on Ginny's 18th birthday, Harry stood with his arms around her waist and kissing her. "Happy birthday Gin, I have a special present for you. Close your eyes, and I will give it to you." He smiled as he saw the weird look come across her face, but she trusted his with her life.

"Ok Harry," she closed her eyes, and was a bit surprised when Harry took her hand and told her to open her eyes again.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry down on one knee, and holding a small box in his hand. "Ginny, while we were here, I have grown to love you even more than I did when we were at Hogwart's. I know that this might be a little sudden, and your brothers are going to kill me when we get back, but technically we are adults now. Will you be my wife?" Harry looked up into her eyes as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and held it out to her.

Ginny was trying to hold back the tears, and said. "Harry, I to have fallen more in love with you over the last couple of years, and have found that I don't know what I would do without you. Of course I will marry you." As Harry put the ring on her finger and got up, she kissed him square on the lips. "So when shall we get married, before we go back, or when we get back?" She looked at him with a grin. She didn't really care, and if they got married before they went back, they could have a reception with friends and family when they got back.

"Well why don't we get married before we get back, wouldn't that be another surprise for everyone? I mean, one second we were young and inexperienced witches and wizards, and then the next second, we are older, much more trained and married. Wouldn't that blow everyone's mind?" Harry had a mischievous smile on his face, and Ginny was trying to hide a smile.

"Sounds good to me Harry, we should be done with our training within the next six months, so we can get married after the training, and then spend a little bit of time here before we go back on our honeymoon. Why don't we go find Merlin and give him the good news. I think that he and some of the others had a pool going on when you would ask me, and to tell you the truth, I was in on it. I think that I won also, I am pretty sure I predicted on my eighteenth birthday." She smiled at the shock on Harry's face, and the subsequent laughter coming from him.

"That so sounds like what our friends would do. I wonder if they had one going also, but I don't think that they would think that it would happen so fast. Hmm, I wonder." He smiled and took her hand and went to find Merlin to give him the good news.

Merlin was a bit surprised, but happy for the two of them. He knew that Harry was going to ask her, and had a good feeling about this. "Congratulations you two, this is so great. Well you two can have the night off, but you must finish your training so that you can get married in six months." He sent them off to enjoy themselves more, and to have some fun that night.

The rest of the training was most intriguing. They found out about their Ani-Magi forms, Harry was a Black Panther and a Golden Phoenix, while Ginny was a Silver Fox and a Dragonette. They also worked on Aparition, wandless magic, and advanced healing and sword work. They had already mastered the bow, daggers and all of what they would have known through the school. They were going to take their NEWTS, and in Ginny's case OWLS when they got back. They knew that they were going to be able to pass them all, and were happy about it.

They found that they had some animal friends that came to them as familiars. They both had a Phoenix that were mated to each other, Harry also had a small black snake, while Ginny had a ferret that was good for getting things out of little places. They were able to speak with each of their animals, and found that they were able to talk to all animals also.

The rest of their training went rather fast, and they found themselves in the middle of the meadow on their wedding day. They were both nervous, and Merlin was presiding over the wedding. The wedding was a beautiful one with Ginny wearing a pure white elven gown, and harry wearing Green robes that matched his eyes. After the wedding they found themselves spending a few days at the cottage having fun, and getting used to the married life. A week later, they found themselves back at the spot that they were brought in and smiling at the Lady of the Lake. "Thank you for everything M'Lady. We have learned many things while we were here, and hope that we will be able to visit with you again once we get back." Harry hugged her as best as he could, and then Ginny also did before they were whisked back to their own time. When they got there, they found that they were back at the exact time that they left, but they were each almost four years older, and married. "Well this is going to be interesting to see what everyone will think of us now. Who should we see first?" Harry had a smile on his face, and he knew that they could go anywhere in the school grounds, or even in the school for they were trained from before the school was built.

"I think that we should see the Headmaster first, for he is going to need to know who we are. But then I think that we should see how long it takes people to figure out what is going on. I mean we haven't changed that much, so I think that we should go into the Gryffindor Common room, and wait for people." Ginny was smiling, and thought that this was going to be interesting.


	3. The Headmaster and the Gryffindors

**Excaliber**

Chapter Three: The Headmaster and the Gryffindors

When Harry and Ginny Potter made their way into Hogwart's that day after they got back from their training, they were lucky that they didn't run into anyone one their way up to the headmasters office. When they got to the Gargoyles, they thought a minute, then came up with a brilliant idea on how to get into the office area. With a nod from Harry, they disappeared and reappeared outside of the headmasters office. Harry was about to knock when they heard voices coming from the other side of the doorway. Harry raised his hand to Ginny to say 'let's listen'. So they put their ear to the door, and listened to what was going on in the office. What they heard was something that made them chuckle, but also feel sorry for the old man. "I think we should go in and relieve his stress right now. But maybe we should put our hoods up, so as to not have the others know who we are right away." Harry said this, and Ginny agreed and they put up their hoods before knocking on the door. When they heard the word enter, Harry opened the door, and they walked in hand in hand. Who they saw made them chuckle for a few minutes, then Albus spoke, which then shut them up quickly.

"May I help you two? I didn't think that I had an appointment with two people at this time, and we are in kind of a bind right now. So if you would kindly state your business and then leave." Albus looked like he might have said something else, but didn't want to be rude to the two apparent strangers that were standing in his doorway. He couldn't tell who they were, but he knew that they weren't death eaters for the school alarms didn't go off. He was worried when two of his best students just disappeared and reappeared without any kind of notice. He didn't know where they went, or if they were even the same people that they were supposed to be. He didn't see them before they left or after they came back, he just found out about it when two of his magical devices that indicated these things, went off then came back on. Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley just disappeared and then reappeared without any notice from the face of the earth.

The taller of the two gave a slight chuckle, then said in a deep obviously masked voice, "can we speak to you alone Headmaster? This is a private matter, at least for the time being." He then chuckled at the looks of the other people in the room. Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to say something that was like 'who do you two think you are in asking such a thing.' Remus Lupin was there looking at them funny, for with his werewolf senses he had already sensed who they were, but didn't say anything because there was definitely something different about these two now. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were looking a bit put off, but didn't want to argue with them when they obviously had business to discuss with the headmaster. Professor Dumbledor just looked at them with a look of surprise, but nodded his head and asked the others to go down to lunch, and they would join them momentarily. They all nodded, and as they all made their way out of the room, the taller of the two strangers held Remus back with a hand on his shoulder, and then cast a strong silencing and locking charm on the room so that there wouldn't be any disturbances. "You might as well stay Remus, I can tell that you already know who we are." Harry and Ginny chuckled as they let down there hoods. "Hi guys, I guess we have a few things to discuss."

To say that the professor's were dumbstruck when they saw the two of them would have been an understatement. They definitely looked a bit older, but not much, and Harry was carrying a well known sword on his hip along with a Snake and a Phoenix on his shoulder. Ginny had a sword on her hip, and a bow on her back along with a Phoenix and a Ferret on her shoulder. The thing that struck them even more oddly was the rings on their fingers. "Is there something that you two need to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Dumbledore had his usual twinkle in his eyes when he said this, and was smiling.

"Well considering I don't think that you have ever heard of this prophecy Professor, I don't think that you would know where we have been. I know you had a disturbance saying that we were no longer on this earth, when in actuality, we never left the school grounds." Ginny said this, and saw the dumbstruck look they gave her and she went on to explain. "Have either of you heard the prophecy of Arthur and his descendant's?" When they shook their heads, she laughed a bit and went on. "Well when King Arthur was close to his death, he gave back the sword Excaliber to the Lady in the Lake and asked her to have Merlin Train one of his descendants when in a great time of need. I know that it is said that the wielder of Excaliber is supposed to be the King of Camelot, but they don't have to take that roll if they didn't want to. Well Harry it seems is the last surviving ancestor of Arthur himself. The Lady of the Lake, which resides in the schools lake by the way, came to Harry and gave him the sword, and took us to be trained by Merlin. We have actually been gone for over three years, even tho it only seems like we haven't been gone at all in this time. We went back to well before the time of the founders and trained on Avalon, where we have a small cottage by the way. We trained in both magical and non magical ways, plus I was trained in all kinds of magical and non magical healing and potions. We got married about two months ago, after we got done with our training. Don't worry, we are both of age, Harry is Nineteen and I am Eighteen. Harry asked me to marry him on my Eighteenth birthday, which was eight months ago. Our friends here our are familiars. The Phoenixes are a mated pair, and Harry has Snake and I have a ferret. We have also found out what are Ani-Magi forms are, Harry is a Black Panther and a Golden Phoenix, while I am a Silver Fox, and a Dragonette." She was smiling at the look that both the professors were giving them.

"One more thing, as you can see, we pretty much look like ourselves, just a little bit older, but we could probably explain that. You said that everyone was going down to lunch, we want to go down there without anyone knowing what happened, and see who figures it out first. We will discuss our living arrangements, and what we want to do about school afterwards. We would like to, if possible, take our NEWTS, and Ginny would like to take her OWLS as soon as possible, then we would like to offer are abilities as Professors in anything that you might need us to do. We are quite well trained sir, so you don't have to worry about us not being ready for them. We were trained by one of the Greatest Wizards of all time as you know." Harry was smiling as he said this.

Remus gave a loud chuckle when he heard this, and looked at the two of them with glee. "You two are serious aren't you, you're going to go down there, and see how long it takes them to figure out something is amiss. Well I will give Hermoine five minutes, but then there's Ron, he probably won't figure it out until Hermoine tells him, and then he still won't know what is going on. Now for your parents, I would say that they will see right through you, and the rest of the Gryffindors will probably be split down the middle on which ones notice something different. But if you want to pull this off, you need to keep your familiars here, and hide your weapons." Remus was chuckling right then, but he just nodded that he wouldn't say a word.

"I agree with Remus on this one, but I wish you the best of luck on this. Shall we go down to lunch then you two, and if someone asks before everyone finds out, what shall we refer to you as? We can't just go around calling you Mr and Mrs. Potter now. I guess Harry and Ginny will just have to do. You might want to hide the rings until you are found out tho." He gave a chuckle as Harry and Ginny just smiled at each other, and cast a cloaking charm on the weapons and the rings. "Congratulations to both of you, and especially to you Harry on being accepted by Excaliber as it's newest wielder. That is also one thing that you might want to disguise whenever you use it, is that it is the legendary Excaliber." He smiled and they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch with the rest of the staff and students.

When they walked into the great hall, Harry and Ginny walked to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermoine. "Hey guys, sorry we're late, we were talking for a few minutes with the headmaster. Can you pass the potatoes please Ron?" Harry bent over and grabbed the potatoes from Ron when he passed them and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Where are your glasses Mate, I thought that you needed them or you would be as blind as a bat."

Harry let out a groan at that, and just mumbled something about them being broken, and that his eyesight wasn't that bad. He piled his plate and Ginny's high with food, and they ate like they haven't in a few days. They looked up at the head table and smiled at the Headmaster when no one had noticed yet.

"So Harry, Ginny how has your day been, and why are your parents here Ginny?" Hermoine was getting a bit nosy with her questions they thought, but she couldn't have figured out that something was up yet, could she?

"It's been great Moine, we have been talking and walking around the lake for most of the day, except when we were up talking to the headmaster just recently. As for my parent's, I have no idea why there here." Which for once was the truth, or st least parrly.

The rest of lunch went pretty well until they let something slip about the last few years. Ron and Hermoine looked at them and then it clicked. "You two look older it seems. What happened?"

With that the two of them let the cloaking charm down, and everyone could see that they were now bristling with weapons, and the wedding bands on their fingers. "Well Moine, that's a question that will take a while to answer, and let's finish lunch first before we explain about the last three years of our lives. We will tell you everything, then you can ask questions or yell or whatever." At that they finished their lunch and went up to the front of the great hall to talk to the whole school. "Well this is an interesting story, you might want to be sitting when I tell you this. It all started when I was approached by the Lady of the Lake..."

S


End file.
